BF Fanfic: The Fallen One
Was there always a mirror in here? Eli? Where’s Eli? I can’t hear him in my head. All I have is his memories. His conscious is gone, and I’m just Summoner. My reflection talks. “Lucius? Where are you?” “Eli? Is that you?” I ask. “Summoner. Thank God! I was afraid we would be stuck in that single body forever.” Eli may be in a different body, but we still think alike. “Wait, you said that body. How do we know whose body was the original? I would guess you, because you’re the original us.” I explain my logic. Then I remember. Seria. I drop to my knees. I start crying. “Seria... she... she-” “I know, Summoner. I know. I’ve gotten over her. No matter how many of us there are, we could never amount to Karl.” Eli is trying to comfort me, but he’s doing the worst job ever. The light. I remember. That butt hole of a god, Lucius. Eli beats me to the insults. “What the hell do you want?” “Do you want to suffer or forget?” We both know what he means by this. “I’ll take the third option.” I tell him. I wipe the tears off my face and look right into the light. “You took Eli’s life, and made me. I’m a mistake created by Eli’s depression. You really want four of us roaming the underworld or whatever this is?” “I will not allow you both to reincarnate. I will let one reincarnate, and one suffer. And this is the black. That is all anyone knows it by.” Lucius is as stuck up as last time. He seemed cool when I personally first met him, beginning of your quest and all that, but then I gained Eli’s memories. I put my hand to my mouth. “Touch it Eli! Touch it!” We touch the light at the same time. We’re not in the black anymore. We’re above something… We’re in the sky. Above Grand Gaia. “Holy crud! What is that?” Eli is looking at something. What is that thing? “You wanted option three, Eli the second? That option is a fight to the death!” I assume this is Lucius’s real form. “I’m not Eli. Don’t ever call me that! I’m summoner, my own person!” I’m ticked. I look at Eli, and realize what is strapped to his legs. It’s strapped to mine too. The daggers. Mom’s daggers. I guess in the split, well, the duplication, our weapons doubled. I look Eli in the eyes. He nods. We both draw the daggers from our legs. Lucius reaches out with his hand, which I cut off. It regrows. Crud. Lucius reaches out with his arm and tries to strike us down. We dodge left and right, up and down. Well, as much as we can on an invisible platform in the sky. I stab Lucius in the arm and pull the blade out. His arm heals. “Eli! Leave it in!” I yell, hoping that he understands. Again, he must know me after being in my memories. I have no idea how long he was silent in my head. He may have been watching through my eyes, powerless to do anything. He stabs Lucius in the arm with one of his daggers, and jumps back. There’s blood oozing from his wound. He reaches over to pluck the dagger out of his arm, which looks like it’s about the size of a needle stuck in his arm. When he reaches over, I stab the underside of his arm with one dagger, and run screaming toward his chest. I stab him in the chest, thrusting the dagger deep enough that if he were human, well, he wouldn’t be human for long. I run back and stand by Eli. Lucius is screaming in rage. Eli pushes me to the side. THUMP! What the? The daggers. Eli no! “Eli!” I yell. He’s on the ground bleeding from his chest. There’s a big hole the size of my fist in his chest. The three daggers that Lucius had been stabbed with are on the ground, at least one hundred yards behind us. Lucius is shriveling. Wait, what’s happening? It looks like Lucius is imploding. Eli is smiling. How he is alive? I have no idea. “Summoner… Get her… No matter…” Eli looks at me, and I nod. Then he isn’t looking at me. He’s looking at something that is way beyond my comprehension, but I know it is beautiful. I’m back in black. That is, I’m in the black. There’s the gate. It’s different this time. It’s shining blue. Bright blue… I open it. I’m not in Grand Gaia. I’m in a throne room. “Hello Summoner.” Is that… Vargas? As a human? What is happening? “Hi there. Are you Vargas, as in the unit?” I ask. “This insolent little-” Selena is cut off by Vargas. “Yes I am. I was the myth that people modeled the first units after. You are mythical too, my friend. You defeated the God Lucius.” Vargas tells me. “I did… But Eli-” “Is no more. After you leave here you won’t remember being Eli. You will be the only one that people know. There was never an Eli.” Vargas is confusing me. Is he saying Eli is going to be… Gone? “I want a name.” I tell him. Summoner isn’t good enough. “Only you can change that, my friend. Whatever name you think you shall be called is what everyone down in Grand Gaia will call you. You are a god now.” Wait… A god? “The one that slays a god is a hero of immense and godly power. You are a god now.” Eze! He was who I had summoned first. “I am going to be known as Eli then.” I tell them. “Wait, what am I the god of?” “The god of hope, Eli.” Hope God Eli. Eze is so cool. I thank them and am on my way. I open the gate and…''' ''' “I’m back Seria.” I open the door to her house. Seria is there. She’s sitting on her couch, a box of tissues in hand. “What happened?” “He… Eli. He cheated on me!” Seria is talking about Karl. “A blind hero over me? How?” I sit down next to her. “There’s still hope. Trust me Seria. As long as I live, there’s always hope.” True and poetic! +1 Eli. She sobs into my shoulder. I wrap my arm around Seria. She looks up at me, and with my free hand, I wipe the tears off her face. I smile down at her. No one knows I’m a god. Not even her. “As I said before, my feelings won’t change. I love you Seria.” “I love you too, Eli.” I kiss her